


Fragments - Yuri!!! on Ice

by Kaelyan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	Fragments - Yuri!!! on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Romance  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Remerciements (Blue Wendigo)  
> Nombre de mots : 92

* * *

Il tenait sa médaille d'or. Il la vit trembler, parce que lui tremblait. Il l'avait déjà vue, au cou de Yurio, la fois d'avant, mais elle n'avait pas le même éclat. Elle était plus brillante, plus grosse, plus lourde. Plus belle.

Mais il ne l'avait pas eu tout seul, cette médaille. Non, en fait, sans Victor, il n'aurait pas repris le patinage. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors il chercha un remerciement à la hauteur. Son coach approcha, rempli de fierté et Yuri sut.

Il le serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

 


End file.
